


The Real Reason Why

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus Black has a decision to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard 2007 Winter Drabblethon.
> 
> Follows in the _Of the Stars in the Sky_ and _Black Widow_ world.

“Regulus Arcturus Black,” Lilith snapped, hands on hips as she stood in front of her husband, obviously extremely angry, if her flashing black eyes were any indication. 

“Beautiful…”

“No excuses. I know what you’re doing. I know what you and those men do when you go out at night.”

“I can explain, star.” His voice was pleading as he used his favourite endearment. He reached for her hand, but she jerked it away.

“Non, Regulus! I did not marry a killer! And I will not stay married to one!”

~~

Regulus signed the note R.A.B. with a flourish a week later. 


End file.
